The Choice of Words
by sadyshea
Summary: Chekov and Sulu get into a bout when a certain russian teases a pilot with the new edition of fencing weekly. Hilarity and soul searching ensues. //// chekov/sulu slash c/s fluff. oneshot.


"Vat, Sulu? The cat has got your tongue?" Chekov asked innocently as he stood before the pilot with the pre-released edition of 'fencing weekly'.

The Russian waved it tauntingly before his friend's eager gaze.

"W-where did you get that?" Sulu stuttered.

Chekov's eyes twinkled with satisfaction as the pilot's reaction.

"Oh... I haff connections." Chekov drawled boastingly.

Sulu reached towards the magazine, mesmerized. Cheekily, Chekov pulled it away from his friend's grasp at the very last moment to increase the temptation.

"Hey! Friend's share, Pavel!" Sulu complained, crossing hid arms like a frustrated child.

"You are correct…" Chekov mumbled as he realized a flaw to his plan: his loyalty to all codes, most importantly that of friendship.

"So gimme!" Sulu gushed as he reached once again for the magazine.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then reclaimed his previous determination on a whim.

"Not yet, I still haff to read it myself. I just thought you might vant to know I haff it." Chekov explained, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

Sulu looked at the Russian, an anger and frustration clear in his eyes. Sulu was exactly where Chekov wanted him; a satisfied blush appeared on the seventeen year old's cheeks.

Sulu grunted angrily, showing the early signs of a full-force temper tantrum.

"Why are you always such a tease?" He accused, his eyes flaming.

Chekov choked inwardly on the pilot's words, a wave of vulnerability rushing through him. His gaze dropped to the floor as his mind clouded, his conscious awareness escaping him.

This was not what he had wanted or what he had expected; all he had been looking for was a simple reaction and then he knew his conscience would have easily made him give into Sulu's whining. But now that Sulu had accused him of being a 'tease', he wanted nothing more then to drop the magazine and run.

What had the pilot meant? Was he alluding to a hidden romantic or even sexual intention to Chekov's harmless taunting? Perhaps he was just overanalyzing the accusation or maybe he was just in complete denial. How could his original intent be solely for ANY reaction… Could he have been subconsciously pining for a more intimate action?

"Are you okay, Chekov?" Sulu asked, a concerned tone apparent in his voice, which woke Chekov from his mess of thoughts.

Chekov now held the magazine slackly within one hand.

"Yes, yes. I am good. I am sorry. Here, you can just haff it." He muttered, holding out the magazine weakly.

A look of mixed appreciation and confusion appeared on Sulu's face as he took the magazine that almost had no value to him now.

"Chekov-" He began.

"I vill be goink now." Chekov explained, turning away, defeated.

He trembled in regret as he began to retreat from the situation. A wave of randomly placed confidence suddenly lit inside of him as he turned back towards his friend.

"Vat did you mean by a 'tease'?" He asked, doubting his every word as they dropped from his lips.

A look of relief crossed Sulu's face as he considered the Russian's question. He smiled softly before advancing.

"Well for one, this exact situation, but also just the way you talk with me. All the suggestion and innuendo."

As the explanation hit his ears, Chekov's mouth dropped in awe.

"It's quite flattering, really." Sulu noted, seeing Chekov's reaction.

"Considering I'm the only one you really act like this around. You're usually so… Professional." He continued, causing the young ensign's cheeks to pinken tremendously.

"But I haff no intention to…" Chekov sputtered uselessly.

"Flirt?" Sulu asked, raising one eyebrow, suggestively.

Chekov swallowed slowly, collecting the pilot's gaze.

"No, of course not! I mean you are a wery good friend, Sulu. But it vould be wery inappropriate to engage in…" He rambled nervously, just then noticing the shortened vicinity between him and Sulu.

"Oh, Shut up." The pilot said, his words hot upon Chekov's cheek before closing the space that lay once empty between them.

The kiss lingered momentarily as Chekov realized the reality of the situation before indulging further by deepening the connection.

On a whim, the Russian lifted one hand to explore Sulu's dark mess of hair, pulling him closer as he did. Sulu rested one palm along the young ensign's jaw line, guiding and fortifying the embrace.

Neither held complete control, which set Chekov's worries to a comfortable rest. A thrilling energy settled, causing the magazine to slips from Sulu's preoccupied fingertips, completely forgotten.

"Ahem."

An awkward cough made the two spring apart, seeing Commander Spock giving them a stern look.

"May I remind you both of the regulation and expectations of professionalism aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Chekov gulped nervously, instantly regretting the location of their exploit.

"Commander, we are sorry for the public location of our… Fraternization." Sulu explained confidently.

The choice of words caused Chekov to giggle before getting gently slapped by the pilot.

Spock nodded, seemingly evaluating the ordeal from a 'logical' perspective.

"Now you two may move to a more… private location or cease such activities until you are able to re-locate." Spock instructed.

"Vee understand, Commander. Thank you for the reminder." Chekov mumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

Spock raised one eyebrow, shook his head and continued down the hallway briskly.

"Fascinating." He muttered.

At Spock's departure, Chekov let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been carrying.

Sulu lifted Chekov's chin lightly, guiding them into a simple, chaste kiss.

The pilot laughed as Chekov's eyes widened at the disobedient act they had just again committed.

"Sulu!" The Russian scolded almost silently causing another giddy smile to appear upon the pilot's face.

"I couldn't resist." Sulu explained enthusiastically, brushing the younger's cheek softly.

Chekov couldn't help smiling back at the pilot, the warmth of his touch hindering some sort of peace for the young Russian.

Suddenly, Chekov gave Sulu a mischievous look, eyeing the fallen magazine. The pair dove simultaneously towards it, causing a collision as they fell upon each other.

Sulu grabbed it, triumphantly raising it into the air.

"Zat is not fair!" Chekov complained, pouting pathetically.

"Oh fine, but you don't even like fencing!" Sulu accused, passing the magazine to the younger.

"Wery true… But I needed something to catch your attention!" Chekov confessed, detangling himself and climbing to his feet.

"Well now you know you don't even need a bribe to get what you want." Sulu stated, raising himself so he was standing once again.

The simple and concise way Sulu had outlined Chekov's wants inspired the Russian to move closer to lay one last promising kiss upon the pilot's parted lips.

He pulled away quickly, leaving a somewhat satisfyingly incomplete sensation on both of their lips and turned to make his way down the hallway, away from Sulu.

"TEASE!" Sulu called after him jokingly.

"Yes I know." He responded, chucking the magazine lazily over his shoulder, enjoying the sound of Sulu scrambling to retrieve it.

………………………………………………………

**End story.**

**Author's Note: First time writing Chekov/Sulu. They sure have a great dynamic, though. I enjoyed as always getting into one of their head's (in this one, obviously, Chekov's.). This was all typed up on an iPod touch on the note app, so it was quite a challenge to get it here. Well, I hoped you liked it! R&R! I thoroughly appreciate feedback!**


End file.
